Kinda Perfect
by SereneCalamity
Summary: As complicated as they were, Logan always thought they were kind of perfect. LoVe. OneShot.


_This couple is one of my main ships! Absolutely love them! Didn't really know where this story was going, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

Logan Echolls had no idea what his relationship with Veronica Mars was.

They had never made any commitments or promises to each other.

And yet here they were.

They saw each other, and they saw other people. But it wasn't like he was cheating on her. Not technically.

Not to say that he had never cheated on a girl before, Lilly Kane had been the only girl that he had gone out with that he had never cheated on. And look how well that had turned out. After she died in a freak yachting accident and the truth had all come spilling out after that. She had been cheating on him the whole time, and not just with other guys at school. A sex tape had been released to the media of the famous Aaron Echolls having sex with an underage girl, who incidentally was also his sons girlfriend.

If Logan had issues before, they were running rampant now.

He became emancipated, living off his trust fund left to him by his mother. As if his life was lacking structure before, staying in the penthouse suite of the Neptune Grand with absolutely no parental guidance just topped it off.

Then Veronica came crashing in.

Logan had always noticed Veronica, it was impossible not to. For once, her and Lilly were best-friends. Wherever one of them was, the other was there. Second, she had gone out with his bestfriend and Lilly's twin brother, Duncan Kane, for a long time. They had broken up a few months before Lilly had died, and Duncan had been trying ever since to get her back. And lastly, Veronica was just someone that you noticed. While Lilly was undeniably sexy and had one of those personalities that just pulled others in, she loved to play with people, pushing them to the edges of their comfort zone. After months without her, Logan could conclude that he loved her, their relationship was not at all healthy. Veronica was also a strong personality, but her compassion was evident. She would forgive over and over again, even if she protected herself with a hard shell of sarcasm and scowls. She was a marshmallow wrapped in porcupine shell. And if he was honest with himself, he had harbored at least a small crush on Veronica the whole time he had known her.

Since Lilly had passed, their interaction had been limited because they no longer had any reason to see each other. Then the night after the sex tape of his father and Lilly had broken to the media, she had come over to comfort him.

In a mess of tears and shouting and bourbon, they had ended up in a pile on his bed. They didn't have sex, he remembered enough to know that, but they did everything else.

They hadn't talked about it—not that they talked anyway—but she hadn't even looked at him when passing him in the school hallway.

Logan had gotten so drunk he blacked out and had woken up next to Madison Sinclair.

Almost two months later, Duncan had shown up at Veronica's house while he was hyped up on whatever meds he could get his hands on. He had started upset and the become abusive. Veronica had locked herself in her bedroom until he had left, and then call Logan. He had wanted to go after Duncan and try and talk some sense into him but Veronica had been upset and clinging to his hand. They had fallen asleep together, her legs wrapped around his and his hand tangled in her hair.

That's where things seemed to properly start between them. Random texts through the day that would lead to a rendezvous behind the school gym or in the ladies toilets in the middle of class. This escalated to sneaking out of parties together and her dropping by his apartment. The first time Logan had sex with Veronica, she thought he was drunk. He had pretended he had needed her to drive him home because had had too much to drink. He had pulled her into his master bedroom and she had fallen on top of him, her blonde hair falling like a curtain around their faces.

He hadn't regretted a second of it, loving the way her naked body felt against his and the blatant desire shining her eyes.

Logan had woken several hours later, and Veronica was still fast asleep, the blanket covering her from the waist down, and he had felt his stomach squeeze in a way he hadn't experienced since early on in his relationship with Lilly.

Then she had woken up and given him a sleepy smile, and he knew he was a goner.

Both had such addictive personalities they just couldn't stop. No-one suspected anything—the few times they were seen together, people just assumed they had formed a friendship through their mutual acquaintances.

The two were just so unlikely, so opposite.

Somehow, whatever it was between them, had lasted through the past two years of high school and into University. It was easier to sneak around at Uni; she didn't have to worry about her dad catching them, and there were thousands of people to get lost in. Things had actually bordered on serious for a bit there. Occasionally they would sit together in the back room of a movie theater, his hand high on her thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. She would come over to his apartment and they would order room service. Veronica would sprawl out on the carpet with her law textbooks and Logan would play Xbox. It was comfortable—she didn't require constant attention like other females—and they could go hours without talking, sitting in the quiet with only music playing in the background. Then she would pounce on him or she would wiggle her ass and he wouldn't be able to control himself. She never asked for a description of what they were, even though he wasn't seeing anyone except her. He wasn't even vaguely interested in anyone except her.

It was kinda perfect.

And then _Pizz_ came along. In the kids defense, he was harmless and was clearly infatuated by Veronica. She seemed to really like him, so Logan kept his mouth shut.

Strangely enough, it was Wallace Fennel who made him feel better. Wallace Fennel, the guy who had been giving him dirty looks and had been warning Veronica away for years. He had found Logan so drunk he could barely remember his name, and had dragged him back to his apartment. Wallace had thrown him in the shower and then into bed, falling asleep on the couch. When Logan had woke up in the morning, Wallace had greeted him with black coffee and a judging look.

"This is how you're showing Veronica what she's missing out on?" Wallace asked with eyebrows raised. Logan fixed him with a sullen voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Because the only reason Veronica is with Pizz is you," Wallace said. "And, no, I don't like you. But she's my best-friend. And for some fucked up reason, she has fallen for you." Logan almost spat out his coffee in surprise. "Yeah, you heard me. But she needed you to step up after all this time. So I need to know how you feel about her." Logan put his coffee down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bro, we are not all of a sudden buddies, or gonna go find a pair of jeans that fit us both and write down messages of love," Logan stated. Wallace rolled his eyes at the chick flick reference. "I'm not gonna go around pouring my heart out to you." Wallace raised an eyebrow and a small smile ghosted over his lips.

"Well, that answers by question," Wallace replied before leaving.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. Veronica and Pizz were still together, made obvious by the wide smile on the mans face. Veronica passed him on the quad one day and had slowed down, her step hesitant, her perfect pink lips parting as though she had something to say. But then some girl called out her name and the moment was broken and she was walking away from him. He saw her around, maybe once or twice a week, but they had completely difference majors and were on opposite sides of the campus. He found himself paying more and more attention in class, mainly because he needed to keep his brain occupied. Logan actually realized he wasn't as stupid as had always thought he was. It gave him something to do in the weekends as well, rather than bar hopping and passing out with Dick.<p>

There were two girls in the eight months that Veronica was with Pizz. There was Parker Lee, the complete opposite of the girl he was longing for. She was a cheerleader and she was peppy and excitable and wore high heels for fun. Then there was Abigail Russo, who had blonde hair, a petite build and a penchant for checkered miniskirts.

It was pretty clear who he was trying to replace.

Wallace saw him once while he was with Veronica and Pizz, and he barely acknowledged the taller boy. Logan had been angry at first but as he laid in bed by himself that night, staring at the ceiling, his phone beeped.

_What you doing to prove yourself, bro? Thought you wanted her._

* * *

><p>Logan transferred Uni halfway through senior year. He was near the top of his year in business and offers were already coming in for the infamous Echolls son. Loosing whatever he had with Veronica had been good for him. He had buckled down, and despite the occasional Tijuana bender with Dick and the boys, he was on the straight and narrow. It was crazy, how much better he felt about everything—himself, life, his past. At his graduation, he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair leaving through the back door as he accepted his certificate, but he told himself that he was kidding himself. There wasn't anyway that Veronica would travel halfway across the country to see him, she had never even text or called after he left.<p>

He met a girl, dated her on and off, but she wanted something serious, and he just couldn't do that. After the time to himself a couple of late night conversations with his doorman, Baxter, he knew why.

Everything he had done; it was all for Veronica.

He wanted to be a better person, someone that she would want to be with—someone that he was proud of. He wanted to prove to himself that he could be better and that the reputation he had created for himself when he was younger, and the shadow left by his father, were all something of the past. It had been a risk, leaving Hurst and Veronica. But the day he walked into the corner Starbucks almost two and a half years after last seeing Veronica, and had seen her ever familiar blonde head, he knew it had been worth it.

Veronica hadn't looked surprised to see him; then again, she had a tendency to know most things. She probably knew how he took his coffee and what his apartment code was.

It only took them two dates before Logan managed to talk her into coming back to his apartment. Once they were there, the tension between them exploded, and his mouth was colliding with hers. Her body against his again was heaven, the way she jumped into his arms and circled her legs around his waist, rolling her hips with his. She tasted exactly the way he remembered her and sliding between her legs was like being home again. The first time was rushed and it was over after fifteen minutes. They laid side by side for a few minutes before he pushed himself off the mattress and moved down, pushing her smooth thighs apart and burying his tongue in the apex of her legs. She had moaned and gasped, arching her back so violently she came off the bed. Her sighs were like music to his ears as she exploded over his tongue.

She didn't leave the next morning, her lithe body curled around his. Logan played with a strand of hair resting on her cheek. She tilted her head upward so that she was looking up at him and Logan smiled down at her.

"I missed you, when you left," her voice was quiet. Logan's hand froze in her hair and his eyebrows furrowed. "What? You think you meant that little to me?"

"You never text me, or called," Logan replied softly.

"I figured you had your reasons," Veronica mumbled, turning her cheek to the side so that she could nestled it into his neck. Logan smiled and continued to stroke her hair. A moment later, he heard her deep breathing indicated she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p>Logan still wasn't sure what he and Veronica were.<p>

It wasn't like when they were at school, the things they were doing weren't harmless anymore. She still didn't ask them what they were, and he didn't give her any title. But after a long day at work, she was the only person he wanted to be with. Sometimes she wouldn't finish with a case until early in the morning and so he wouldn't see her. But other times she finished before he did, and she would let herself into his apartment and make dinner in only a pair of tiny sleeping shorts and one of his old shirts. Then she would rub his shoulders—or would talk him into rubbing her feet. Afterwards they would fall into bed together, teeth biting at lower lips and hands burning over each others skin. One night, when she was riding him, her breasts bouncing in front of his face, and his hands had clenched around her hips and he had murmured those three words.

He thought that Veronica hadn't heard, but she had mumbled them back against his skin.

Everything was kinda perfect again.

_Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
